


Know Your Place

by Lysippe



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysippe/pseuds/Lysippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss. Johanna. Hogwarts. Hexes and detentions (or lack thereof) and students, oh my.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> Credit where credit is due: This was based off a headcanon posted on the jonissheadcanons Tumblr, and illustrated by @iliveinfantasylife. The premise isn't mine, and some of the lines were taken from the headcanon, but the story itself is all me.

“Jo, you’re not supposed to use hexes as a punishment.” Katniss’ expression, though exasperated, was one of poorly concealed amusement. 

Johanna shrugged nonchalantly. “He had it coming, talking like that about us within earshot.”

Katniss sighed. She had heard the boy, too, making snide comments to his friends about trying to catch his two professors in the act, debating loudly which one was “the guy” in the relationship. She couldn’t deny that his behavior had been wildly inappropriate, but still. “I understand that, Johanna, but that’s what detentions are for. Remember those? Writing lines, cleaning the trophy room, re-organizing your bookshelf? I’m sure you got them all the time when you were here. Surely you haven’t forgotten them so easily?”

“Believe me, I’ve tried,” Johanna groused. “I had some pretty spectacular ones. Filch made me bathe his stupid cat.  _Never again_. I just lack the creativity to come up with similarly horrific experiences for students who don’t know their place. Hexes are so much easier, and that way, I don’t have to spend  _more_  time with the little shits. Why should  _I_  be punished for their poor life choices? If I had given him detention, I would have had to spend my evening watching his sorry ass, instead of with you. Such a waste of time, don’t you think?”

Katniss shook her head, smiling slightly. “That’s not how it works, and you know it.”

Johanna rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Well, I’m  _so_ sorry, Professor Everdeen. What are you gonna do? Give me detention? Since apparently that’s proper protocol and whatnot.”

Grey eyes sparkled mischievously as Katniss leaned in, backing Johanna up against her desk. “Why, yes, Professor Mason, I think that is  _exactly_  what I am going to do. My office, tonight, immediately after dinner.” Johanna stood, wide-eyed and rooted in her place as Katniss turned and swiftly walked away, glancing over her shoulder with an unreadable expression. “Don’t be late,” she said, sauntering out of the room.

 


End file.
